Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow
Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow was a team that entered The First Roblox War, as well as several competitions in The First Extreme Wars ''under the team name ''Team Randomepicrobot. Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow ''was run by then-owner of the main Robot Wars group, and therefore was looked up to by many roboteers. He was also well-known for being the source of the most-used robot chassis on Roblox, as well as being the creator of many interesting designs of robots including ''Von Bot ''and the later introduction of ''Randomepicrobot, a robot that entered the January '11 competition against the likes of Public Nuisance, A-Bomb (Team Edge Ways), Mildly Disturbing Robot (Team Red Dust) ''and ''Starship (Team Knife). The robot went through 8 modifications before finally arriving at the robot eventually entered into The First Roblox War.﻿ Each robot followed a similar design: red and yellow pattern wedge shaped robot with two wheels. The First Roblox War Being an early entry into the competition, Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow ''decided to enter all three competitions with different variations adapted to their battle mode: for example, the Football entry ''Randomfootballmaniacthingy ''had claws that could grasp the ball, and the Sumo entry ''Epicrandomsumothingy ''was small and agile. ''Randomepicrobot ''was not seen until after its Sumo and Football counterparts, who had both made their debut in Heat A. ''Randomepicrobot's ''first Heat B battle was against ''Storm Hound. Despite Randomepicrobot's clear control problems, it eventually managed to scoop up the helpless Storm Hound ''on the second attempt and drop it into the gaping pit. Its next battle was against flipping robot ''Spinosaur 6, who had shown potential in throwing over the mighty Little Blue Smasher. Spinosaurs flipper gave it a lack of control and also sent it flying into the air with every powerful flip, giving ''Randomepicrobot ''a large target to get its wedge into. It did not, however, manage to keep ''Spinosaur ''long enough to seal a victory, until moments towards the end of the battle when a combination of ''Randomepicrobot's power and ''Spinosaur's flipper launched ''Spinosaur 6 ''onto the arena wall, immobilising it. ''Randomepicrobot ''faced equally-matched robot Emeryville in the Heat Final. The battle got to a good start with both robots quick off the mark. ''Emeryville ''was the first to get underneath its opponent, and the battle turned into a duel of bashing the opponent into the wall. Eventually it was ''Randomepicrobot ''who scored the winning shot and managed to overpower ''Emeryville ''by sending it into the pit. ''Randomepicrobot ''faced the impressive ''Public Nuisance Mk IV ''in the Grand Final Eliminator, who had seen off two of its Heat opponents by throwing them over the wall - something ''Randomepicrobot ''had not achieved. ''PN ''did not manage to display this feat in this battle as with every attempt to get under ''Randomepicrobot's low ground clearance, it simply sailed over the top and landed behind it. Eventually, PN ''miscalculated its attack and ended up between ''Randomepicrobot ''and the Pit. ''Randomepicrobot ''saw ''PN out of the competition by pushing it into the pit. In the Grand Final, Randomepicrobot ''faced ''Worldwide Annoyance, another robot who had seen two of its opponents out of the arena. With a title like this to its name, ''Randomepicrobot ''seemed outmatched, but with a suprisingly short battle ''Randomepicrobot ''gave a powerful onslaught and sent ''WA ''toppling over the arena wall. ''Randomepicrobot ''had now become The First Roblox War Grand Champion. The First Extreme Wars The team's name changed to the shorter and more-convenient ''Team Randomepicrobot ''for Extreme onwards but, to save space, the progress for this team will be featured on this page rather than on a seperate page.﻿ After TST Robot Wars (2012 - 2014) mosher100, the owner of the Robot Wars group, returned to hosting his own competition for the first time since January 2011. However, a month after starting the competition in February 2012, he said that it was possible that the competition could be cancelled due to a lack of entries. Robot Wars: League Kerry, known throughout TST Robot Wars until joining Channel TST as mosher100, expressed interest in the TST Robot Wars relaunch but was concerned about building a new robot with a drastically updated Studio. He did, however, suggest entering the latest incarnation of Randomepicrobot, a robot called RandomEpicWedgeShapedRobot734, however, he did not take part in the series. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *The statistics cards for Randomepicrobot during the First War displayed an early version of the robot than the participating model, as at least one more re-entry took place after the final photography. Out of protest, TST did not redo the image, expecting the team to enter another robot in the near future and therefore make the last screenshot redundant. Ultimately, the team did not enter another robot. Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions